Only In a Dream
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: Rachel: Only in a dream... Ragna: Can we be together... Me: A Ragna x Rachel oneshot.


**[Disclaimer] I don't own "BlazBlue"! All of the credit goes to the creator(s)!**

**[Author's Note] Yo, I just want you to know that I really LOVE this pairing, but if you hate it, then go somewhere and leave me alone. To me, Ragna and Rachel belong with nobody else but each other. But hey, that's just MY opinion, you know? At the end of the day, you can do whatever the HECK you want to do! *Laughs*. Okay, please enjoy. I'm sorry about any OOC-ness, and I am also sorry about any typos and other writing errors. I'm not the best writer at all.**

_**(Only In a Dream)**_

Pure white, pure whiteness was the only thing that Ragna saw as he felt himself waking up from out of his peaceful sleep, or so he thought. He grunted a little as he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head in an attempt to wake himself up a little faster. "Where the heck am I?" he asked himself, now reaching over towards his left, thinking that his weapon was right there beside him. To Ragna's surprise, he discovered that his sword was nowhere to be found. "Hey, where the heck did it go?" His voice echoed very loudly in this peculiar, bleached realm. Now getting angry, the white haired man stood up and started to look around the place, seeing nothing but white and no visible escape routes as he deeply pondered about where he was exactly.

"Hey, is anybody here? Can anyone hear me? Hello? HELLO! Somebody freakin' talk to me here, DARN IT! I ain't having any of this weird, creepy bull crap!"

"Now, now, Ragna, that is no way to behave yourself while you are here with me," spoke a female voice, a female voice that he recognized way too much.

He roughly palmed his face and let out a sigh of great infuriation before turning around and spotting Rachel. She was sitting down in a wooden, white chair that was by a small, fancy looking table; she also had a cup of tea in her hands. Ragna didn't move. He only stood there, giving her a look that didn't seem too happy about any of this. Rachel just stared right back at him, seeming completely unfazed by his rather exasperated expression.

"Why do you look so upset for, Ragna?" Rachel asked with a slightly humorous tone in her voice, already knowing why he was mad, but wanting to ask anyway just to get on the guy's nerves.

"Shut up. I was resting in a pretty nice, grassy field just a second ago, and here I am now in some freaky, white place stuck here with you. Heck no! I'm not just gonna stand here and do nothing about it. I want some answers and I want them now!"

The pale skinned woman sipped some of her tea, and then calmly replied back to him, "Okay then. What are your questions? I'm sure that I am perfectly capable of answering them for you."

"First off, where the HECK is my Blood-Scythe?"

"Oh, come now, Ragna. Do you think that I would actually allow you to bring that huge hunk of metal here in my dream? Don't ask me such fatuous, silly questions. We are adults, so we should act as such."

She made him feel like he just asked her the dumbest question ever known to mankind and all humanity, but when she mentioned something about a dream, that's what really caught his attention. His eyes got a little wide as he spoke, "A dream? Now wait a minute, what are you talking about?"

"You heard me correctly, Ragna. You are currently inside of my dream. I was feeling so bored, which made me decide to bring you here for some company," explained the blonde woman with a smirk.

"So, I'm still sleeping?"

"Why yes, of course you are; and I told you once before to not ask me such ludicrous questions. You would have to be asleep in order to be inside of a dream, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up with that already! I'm not a kid, bunny leech!"

"If you're not a child, then stop behaving like one. Raising your voice and insulting the person who was kind enough to share their dream with you is most certainly not behaving like a well-mannered, young man."

That statement of hers made him raise an eyebrow. "Did you just say something about me being a well-mannered, young man, Rachel? Yeah, either you forgot who the heck I am, or that tea you're drinking is spiked with something. I don't give two nuts about having manners! And just how the heck did you bring me inside of your stupid dream anyway?"

"A woman can't just go around sharing knowledge like that with other people, you know. I have my ways. Let us just leave it as that. There are plenty of things that you don't know about me, Ragna."

"Yeah, like I give a crap. What else do I need to know about you other than you're annoying, irritating and bothersome?"

"Somebody sure knows their synonyms," tittered Rachel, sipping some more of her tea afterwards.

"And somebody better find a new dream partner because I want out! Come on, rabbit! I'm getting sick of looking at your face and listening to you squeak! What, did you really bring me here for a fight or something? I know I can still beat that butt of yours pretty darn good even without my sword."

"There will be no beating of the buttocks, Ragna. Please, why don't you come over here and sit down with me. Let us talk and get to know each other a little better."

Ragna then folded his arms and crudely scoffed at her. "Wow, you must be very bored, rabbit. Like I'm really gonna sit down and talk to you about-"

A bolt of purple lightning then struck right beside the man, which made him jump a bit. He then looked back at Rachel, noticing that she looked relatively livid now. "I said SIT, Ragna."

He then started to rub the back of his head as he began to walk over toward the table she was sitting at. "Okay, okay! Gee, rabbit! Don't get your granny panties all rumpled up!" He soon made his way over to her, and then sat down in the other chair that was on the other side of the table.

Ragna put his hand on his face and looked at her, still looking pretty angry, too. Rachel sipped some more tea, and then gently placed it on the table. She dabbed her mouth with a napkin, afterwards asking him, "Would you like some tea? It is very hot and flavorsome."

"No, I don't want any of your stinkin' tea," was his response, still giving her a fuming glare.

"I see," she serenely said back, looking back at him.

After seconds of silence, he then rudely asked, "What kind of a boring and dumb dream is this anyway? I mean, everything is white. This is lackluster and it stinks! Besides, you're pale enough, and all of this dang whiteness is making it harder for me to see you. But on second thought, maybe that's a good thing."

Rachel was very used to the way Ragna was, and she liked him the way he was, but hearing his harsh words couldn't help but to hurt her sometimes. She moved some of her hair away from her eyes and looked down toward the ground a little. He noticed a sudden change about her, and that immediately made his heart start to sink.

He took his hand from off of his cheek and asked her, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Why ever do you ask, Ragna?"

He blinked his eyes a few times, looked away for a few seconds, and then looked back at her. "I don't know. You just all of the sudden looked sad to me or something."

"… Would you care if I told you I am sad?"

He didn't really know how to reply to her, but he had to think of something fast. "I guess. Look, let's not make this all dramatic and crap, alright? Come on, rabbit. Let's talk about life or something stupid like that. Just like you said… okay?"

Rachel lifted her head back up and looked at Ragna. He couldn't tell how she was feeling, but then again, he never could tell that. She was a very complex woman, which was kind of annoying because women are naturally complicated enough. "I'm sorry, Ragna. I shouldn't have brought you here."

He didn't understand why she was acting like this all of the sudden. Was it because of what he said to her? He would usually say something else rude to her right about now, but he wasn't feeling that at the moment. He was actually starting to worry about her. "Hold on," he then uttered. "What the heck's wrong with you? I thought you wanted me to stay and talk with you. I mean, not that I really want to or anything, but you know."

After a brief pause, she then asked him peacefully, "Ragna, would you enjoy this dream more if we weren't to spend it here in this colorless, pallid province?"

"Uh… sure, I guess so."

"Okay, then close your eyes." Instead of asking her why, he decided to do what she told him to do. He shut his eyes, and when he did that, he then heard her say to him, "You may open them now."

When he opened his eyes back up, he quickly realized that they were no longer inside of that pure white void. They were now standing in some very large rose garden. It was weird because they were sitting down on chairs only seconds ago, but now they're standing up. He didn't even feel himself stand up, it just happened. Oh well, this is a dream after all. The rose garden looked comparable to Rachel's rose garden outside of her castle, but this one was a tad bit different. Her castle wasn't here, each rose was a different color, the sky looked dark yellow, the clouds were red, and the moon looked extremely big and it was orange. Ragna didn't want to say it, but he thought everything looked downright beautiful right now.

He looked to his right and saw Rachel standing there next to him. She was looking straight forward as a mild gust of wind started to blow their way, causing her long, blonde hair to blow along with it. He always thought that Rachel was tremendously beautiful, but this was just criminal. He never dared himself to say the things that he wanted to say to her. He just couldn't. He was afraid of a lot of things when it came down to his feelings toward Rachel. He didn't know it, but this dream was going to take quite a turn, a turn for the better, in ways.

"Is the dream more to your liking now?" she asked him as she continued to gaze at the colorful roses. She still sounded the same, but something about her voice seemed so off. There was a tiny pinch of melancholy in it, and he didn't like that. He speculated to himself why he cared so much, but deep down, and I mean real deep down, he knew exactly what the reason was. He always knew.

"Yeah, it's a whole lot better now, Rachel," he said back to her, his voice deeper than usual.

When he said that to her, it made her turn around and look up at him. Her face, it looked so startled, so surprised. He didn't understand why she was looking at him like this, so he asked her why. "Uh, did I say something weird? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You… you called me by my name."

Ragna's expression switched from curious to serious. "Hey, I call you by your name sometimes. Wait, I think I do."

"Indeed you do, but it is so, so very seldom when you actually say my name," Rachel quietly articulated back, not looking away from him; Ragna was doing the same thing.

The atmosphere was starting to feel really awkward to him now. What was going on? And why was he feeling so strange for? Was it because of Rachel? Was it because of how beautiful of a woman she was? He didn't know, and yet, he did know. He couldn't explain it. It just felt so bizarre to him.

"Rachel?"

"I just love the way you say my name, Ragna… You sound so astonishing when you do," she then said.

He wanted to look away from her when she spoke those words because of how nervous he started to feel, but he didn't. He continued to look her in the eyes as he sincerely and genuinely asked her, "Why, Rachel? Why did you pick me of all people to drag into your dream, huh? All of this just seems so weird to me, and I really don't like the way that I'm feeling right now."

The red eyed vampire continued to stare at the man with silver hair before faintly retorting back, "It's because I missed your company, Ragna. I love being around you. I love how we can never seem to have a decent and reasonable conversion when we're together. I love to correct and tell you things that I know you'll simply ignore again and again and again. I just merely missed your company, Ragna the Bloodedge."

His body then suddenly felt a warmness that started to travel all over inside him. He never felt anything like it. What a woman she was, making him feel all tepid, balmy and comfortably bleary like this. "I guess I kind of missed seeing you around, too. I mean, it has been a while… if you think about it."

"It's been far too long…"

"Yeah, I guess it has."

The wind continued to blow as the two sustained to look one another in the eyes, neither one of them seeming to even bat a lash. "Ragna?" voiced Rachel as she broke the taciturnity that was between them.

"What is it now?"

"Could you lean your head down a little for me?"

Ragna really didn't expect her to say that to him. Lean his head down? But for what reason, though? In the back of his mind, he was hoping and praying that it was what he was thinking. He did as she said, but it was only slightly.

"No. More than that, silly," she said, almost giggling as she spoke.

He then leaned a little bit more, but Rachel was still very displeased at his actions. With a quick and sudden gesture, Rachel then grabbed onto Ragna's face with both of her tiny, small hands and brought his head down right smack in front of hers. Their lips were only centimeters away from touching.

"Like this?" Ragna then asked in a crucial, yet jokey kind of way.

"Yes. This is just right," Rachel teased back somewhat playfully. Before doing anything else, the blonde haired woman then quietly mumbled to the swordsman, "Close your eyes and relax, Ragna. That I demand you to do."

He really hated the feeling of being told what to do, but at the moment, he kind of didn't mind what she said. The man, very hesitatingly, then shut his eyes, making the vampire girl smile and quietly giggle with amusement. "That's a good, little beast." Rachel then scarcely placed her mouth against his, but then slowly moved her mouth away within seconds. She knew she was teasing him so much, and she loved it.

Rachel later did the same thing to him again, but this time she heard him lowly growl with frustration. That made her smile even more. She now started to feel pretty glad that she dragged Ragna, the man she loved, inside of her own dream. "You're just so cute," said Rachel, sounding almost too giddy for her usual self. She couldn't help the way that she sounded, though. Soon enough, Rachel then gave Ragna a full kiss on the lips. She wanted their first kiss to be as gentle and romantic as possible.

Ragna couldn't believe it. The thing he was hoping she'd do actually happened. Rachel is kissing him, on his mouth. This was just too good to be true. He felt like he was dreaming or something; ironic thing is that they ARE inside of a dream, but their feelings and actions were realer than reality itself. The soft feel of her minuscule, silky lips was a feeling that sent him over the moon. How he longed for this to happen one day. He never thought that it would happen, but now it is.

"Kiss me," she then whispered to him, later resuming her gentle, affectionate smooches.

He did what she told him to do by just as softly pressing his lips against hers, its feel causing Rachel to quickly quiver with such profound pleasure. She knew all about kissing, but she never expected it to feel this good, this pleasant. She supposed it felt like this because she loved him, and she knew that his feelings toward her were the same. They had to be. Feeling a little more stirred up inside now, she felt her hands start to move as if they had a mind of its own. Rachel leisurely began to run her hands all over through Ragna's silver, unsullied, spiky hair, her mouth faintly letting out sighs and wails of satisfaction because of how darn enjoyable this felt to her.

Ragna must have been feeling good as well, because he, too, was making sounds of pleasure as he was locking lips with the woman that he loved ever so fondly. Her hands in his hair were starting to drive him crazy. He, and she, just couldn't get over the high level of elation that their bodies were feeling here. The steady, slow sounds of their lips smacking together was also driving them closer towards the brim of insanity, and they both sincerely knew that they couldn't cross that edge for many reasons, but that didn't mean they didn't want to. Rachel quickly pulled away from him, now desperately trying to catch her breath as she hung firmly onto Ragna's strong shoulders.

Ragna's arms were wrapped tightly around Rachel's very petite midriff. He seriously wanted to feel her beautiful, velvety, bare skin so darn badly, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He and Rachel seemed to both respect the idea of not doing certain things before marriage, if you know what I mean. Since she seemed so out of breath, he decided to take his kisses down to her neck, and what a gorgeous neck it was. Soon as she felt his mouth touch the skin of her neck, she shook again, sighing loudly as she felt his lips wandering down her décolletage. Rachel then threw her head back, the sounds she was letting out encouraging the man with mismatched eyes to continue his passionate onslaught of kisses.

He then began to start talking in-between the kisses that he was planting onto her lovely, snowflake colored neckline. "Do you know how long I was waiting to do this to you, Rachel? Do you know just how amazing you are to me?" As much as she wanted to talk, she felt like she couldn't, and Ragna knew that, but that didn't stop him from talking to her anyway. "You may be an annoying bunny leech, but darn it I love you that way." His tender words, and his ever so amorous actions, was starting to make Rachel's eyes water up with tears. She didn't ever want this dream to end, but it was all going to end eventually.

Ragna then gave Rachel a little love bite, leaving a small, red mark on her smooth skin afterwards. Since she was so pale, it was clearly visible to see the rosy mark. "Ragna," she sighed, almost laughing when she said it.

"Say it again. Say my name again, Rachel," he then told her, tenderly sucking on her skin again, leaving another reddish mark on her rich, creamy skin.

"Ragna, Ragna, Ragna… Oh, Ragna…" Rachel softly cooed. Her voice sounded flat-out, absolutely lost in this deep, dreamy, fervent bliss of romance that these two were sharing together. As she continued to breathe out his name, he soon hushed her words by claiming her lips with his own once again. Rachel felt herself becoming faint. She felt like she could no longer stand up on her own, but Ragna was holding her up, his arms feeling her delicate, marvelous body giving into him more and more with each sweet kiss of his lips. After several minutes later, they then broke away from each other.

They both were panting quite a bit, and their eyes were back looking into each other's again. Once they started to calm down, he then breathed out, "Rachel… I-"

"Shhhh," spoke Rachel, her finger against his mouth, stopping his words. "Not again, Ragna. Please, do not say it to me again. It will hurt if you say it."

"What? What are you talking about? I thought that you loved me t-"

"Oh, Ragna, I do… I love you so, so, so very much… but you know as well as I do that this cannot happen between us. We cannot be together."

The white haired swordsman was now starting to get angry again, but he knew that she was right, and he hated it. The truth hurts, it hurts a lot. He then let go of her, afterwards fixing up his red jacket as he started to feel back to his normal self again. "So what, you just brought me here to make me suffer or something sick like that? What the heck! This is bull crap, Rachel!"

"What do you want me to do? It is not like we can just up and marry, and then live happily ever after! I cannot stop what is getting in our way!" Hearing Rachel scream never made Ragna feel any good. In fact, it actually always kind of freaked him out. He then hung his head down in infuriation and grief. The sight of this really made Rachel frown as she looked at him; she felt so upset. "Ragna, look at me." He only ignored the woman's words. Seconds later, she then cupped his chin with her hand, tilting his head up and making him look into her beautiful, scarlet colored eyes.

Before she could say anything to him, he started to speak before her. "Just answer me this, Rachel. Will I remember any of this when I wake up?"

She continued to frown as she sympathetically declared to him, "I am afraid not, Ragna. I will still be able to remember this dream, but sadly you will not."

"But, that's not right! Soon as I do something like this, everything just has to screw up at the end, huh? That is so stupid! I mean… I just… I-"

"Ragna… I am so sorry about all of this. All of this, this dream, that whole passionate event that took place between us, all of this mess was my fault from the very beginning when I transported you here. But, I want to say thank you so much for everything that has happened here tonight. You don't know how happy I am right now."

"Thank you? What do you mean thank you!" screamed Ragna as he took her hand from off of his chin. Rachel was quite surprised when he yelled at her like that. "I don't get any of this! You bring me inside of your stupid dream, start holding a conversation with me, then you start kissing on me, and now you're actually telling me that YOU are gonna remember all of this stuff, but I'M not?"

"Ragna-"

"Don't you Ragna me, rabbit! You may be all happy and crap, but I'm sure as heck not! If we can't be together, if we can't stop any of this bull crap that is apparently ruining our lives, then why the HECK did you even do this in the first place! Why did you do this, Rachel?" His voice, it was so lurid, irate. Oh, how it made her just want to hide her face in shame.

She couldn't show him any fear, any sorrow. Rachel tried her best to stay as composed as she could. You know, just act the way she usually always did. But after all that has happened here, and how mad Ragna was, she felt herself slowly beginning to break down right in front of the man. The Queen of Roses turned away from him and brashly voiced, "I will not tell you anything until you settle down!"

She really, really infuriated him now. The swordsman clenched his teeth together, forcibly spun the blonde around, and then roughly gripped onto her arms, shaking her body as he stridently bellowed at her, "BULL! CRAP! You're going to open up that DARN mouth of yours and frickin' TELL ME EVERYTHING! Why, darn it! TELL ME!"

"It's because I love you, you fool! Why can't you seem to understand that? Forgive me for being so selfish! I am sorry. I'm greatly sorry about all of this!" Ragna's livid countenance gradually began to soften up when he noticed the tears that were pouring out of Rachel's eyes. He's never, ever, ever seen her like this before. He never felt so awful for doing something like this before, either.

"Rachel, are you crying?" There was no more anger in his voice now. Now, he sounded a heck of a lot more concerned for her wellbeing then ever before.

She sternly closed her eyes and sniffled, trying her very best to calm down, but not being able to do so whatsoever. "Stop looking at me… Please stop looking at me."

Pitiful was the word that best described the way that Rachel's voice sounded to him. Never in his life did he ever believe that he would be in this kind of a situation, especially seeing her acting like this. As he began to think about it, he was still in the dream world. Sure, this was really Rachel and all, and their actions were indeed truthfully sincere, but he wasn't going to remember any of this, meaning what he did now really wouldn't matter any. Rachel did all of this because she all along loved him, but he had no clue about that. If he was going to forget about this, then he surely wanted her to always remember this dream. If he was going out, he wanted to go out leaving her smiling and happy, not frowning and sad.

His grip on her arms loosened up as he gently pulled her against his body, cordially hugging her as he felt her body shaking a little. He moved his mouth over to her ear, caringly speaking to her, "Don't cry, Rachel. Everything's fine, alright? Just stop crying. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that."

She never heard his voice sound this emotional before. There was no way he was putting up a front. She knew he was being serious here. "You fool. Everything is not alright. I am disenchanted in myself for even giving into this idea," she whispered back, sounding dejected.

"Don't say that," Ragna breathed back, his arms tightening around her waist.

The warmth of his breath and body was calming her down, and it calmed her down a whole lot faster than she thought it would. "How can I not?" asked the woman with crimson colored eyes. "Valkenhayn would be so upset at me if he discovered about this dream. He would be angry at me if he found out that I am madly in love with you, Ragna."

"Forget about that old hag. If he ever finds out about anything, then just tell him to shut up and stuff it! I can't stand that old… thing."

She started to smile after hearing that. "It would not be so simple to do that, Ragna."

"Forget him. This isn't about that turtle turd. This is about us, remember?" He then stopped hugging her, but he kept his hands densely on Rachel's waist. They looked at each other for a while, and then Ragna soon leaned his head back down toward hers, once again tenderly colliding his lips against Rachel's, tasting how sweet she was. She veered her head slightly to the left, returning the kiss with just as much desire and craving as she positioned her arms around his neck.

They stopped after a while, back looking at each other again. "I dreamt, daydreamed and fantasized about this moment for years, Ragna. Oh, how I yearned to be held by you, to be kissed by you. This is all that I ever wanted. I've only wanted to be with you… I want to be with you forever and ever."

The silver haired swordsman slowly pecked her on the lips, and then kissed her delicately on the forehead, later saying back avidly with that deep voice of his, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you how many times I just wanted to shut that irritating mouth of yours by kissing you. I really wish we could be together, to be honest. Thinking about us being together feels like some sort of a guilty pleasure to me."

"Please don't let go of me. I don't ever want you to let go of me." Ragna could tell that Rachel was really into this and being flat-out honest with him, but he was basically doing the same thing she was doing.

He then pecked her on the mouth again, but the kiss was a bit longer and more passionate this time. "Why are you so gosh darn beautiful to me?" uttered Ragna with a smirk.

"Maybe it is because I am beautiful. Have you ever focused that small brain of yours and considered such a thought?"

"Eh, not really, I guess," he then snickered, still grinning as he gazed at her.

Rachel then placed her right hand on his face and whispered to him sweetly, "I feel like I could just kiss you for days, nay, forever and never tire from it. How could any woman tire from a man like you?"

Abruptly and out of nowhere, they both then began to notice that everything was starting to fade away, and not only that, but their bodies, and their vision, were also beginning to weaken and diminish into thin air. This made them let go of each other and start to look around.

"Hey, what the heck's going on now? Are you changing up the dream again?" he asked her.

She stood silent for a bit, and then unhappily responded back, "No. We are merely about to wake up from out of this fantasy world."

He then looked at her, also looking pretty upset. "Oh… I guess this is it then, huh?"

Rachel nodded her head, looking away from him with a small frown on her face. It was nice while it lasted, but all good things must come to an end, right? "I love you, Rachel," she then heard him unexpectedly say, alarming and causing her to look at him with her mouth somewhat open.

"Ragna," she breathed out, feeling her heart flutter frantically inside of her chest, which made the woman place her hand against her chest afterwards. "I specifically told you to not say-"

"Yeah, I know, but I don't really care," he said as he interrupted her words. "I'm not going to be able to recall any of this at all, remember? Since you are, I want you to know the truth. So now, whenever you see me over and over again after this, you'll finally know the truth; and the truth is I… I love you, okay?"

Everything was turning hoarier, their vision was getting blurrier, and their bodies were pretty much transparent now. They only had a matter of seconds left to be inside of this eccentric, dreamy abyss together. "You know, it's kind of a good thing that I will be forgetting about this, because I would have so beaten myself up when I woke up," declared Ragna as he fixed up the collar of his fancy, red jacket.

"I love you, Ragna the Bloodedge," stated the woman with a gentle smile on her face.

"Hey, likewise, little miss bunny leech," he said back with a smile of his own.

And just like that, it was all over. Both Rachel and Ragna woke up from out of the dream that she created. Just like she said that would happen, the memory of the romantic reverie stood with her, but not with Ragna. It was as if none of that even happened, but in a way it did happen. Rachel's eyes steadily opened up, seeing nothing but the top of her black, canopy bed. She lied down on her bed, smiling as she traced her lips with the tip of her finger. Though the dream seemed like it never happened, she sure did seem happy about it anyway.

"Ragna… I hope one day we can be together and get married. I promise you that I will see to it that it happens someday. But in the meantime, just try to stay patient. After all, I do know that you want me… just as much as I want you."

As for how Ragna was doing, he just now awakened from out of his deep slumber, yawning and stretching his arms as he grabbed onto the hilt of his massive sword and stood up on his feet. He began to rub his Christmas colored eyes, wasting no time at all as he started to walk around in the enormous, verdant field.

"Dang, that sure was a freakin' good sleep. But it's strange, though. It feels like I'm trying to remember something important… Ah, forget it. I'm sure it's nothing that important. What I really want to do is find something to eat! Oh, man I'm so hungry! And if I run into that stupid, cat girl, or the rabbit, I swear I'll beat the crap outta them. I want some crispy, hot, Buffalo wings or something, darn it!" He then hastily stopped walking.

"Rachel?"

He stood there for a while, but then started to walk again. "Dang, my head hurts. I really need to chill out and find those crispy, hot, Buffalo wings."

**The End!**

**Hey there, I just wanted to say thank you for reading! For those of you who are wondering why Ragna is not swearing, that's because I DON'T SWEAR, meaning that the stories that I write will have no cuss words in them. If that makes you mad for whatever reason, then I'm sorry. I guess that makes Ragna automatically OOC, but what can I do about that? Um, I also want to say sorry for anything that you may have hated in this story, but I can't please everyone, you know? I know this is most likely the worst RagnaxRachel story on this website, but whatever. Anyway, thanks again! God bless you! ^_^.**


End file.
